


"Vampires Aren't Real, Alex."

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three a.m. when Alex is woken in the middle of the night to the sound of his neighbours moving in. Yes, at three a.m.. Thus, much to his boyfriend's dismay, he is thrown into a spiral of paranoia, conspiracy theories, and even more sleepless nights. But really... could the neighbours be vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i know okay dont shame me

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Pause. Clack. Clack. Backspace. Backspace. Backspace._

Alex let out a frustrated groan and mashed the back button harder. He glared at the words on his computer screen, then he huffed and continued writing. 

_Clack. Clack._

Caught up in his thoughts, Alex didn’t notice when another presence entered the room, so he jumped when a weight settled on the other end of the couch. A short yelp slipped out and he looked up, wide eyed into the amused face of his boyfriend. 

“You alright?” Thomas smirked. He made himself comfortable on the couch, spreading his long legs out, and affectively, into Alex’s lap. 

“Mememe?” Alex mocked in a higher voice as he got back to work. 

“Mememememe,” Thomas mocked back in the same way. 

This caused Alex to look up over his laptop, again, into the amused face of his boyfriend, this time with an added arched brow. A challenge. Childishly, Alex nudged harshly at Thomas’ legs, sparking a war of aggressive footsie that was really just two grown men sitting at opposite ends of a small couch flailing their feet each other’s shins awkwardly. 

Eventually, they broke into laughter and the fight ceased, Alex tugging Thomas’ legs back into his lap in front of his laptop. Thomas smiled softly at him, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Alex affectionately squeezed Thomas’ socked foot before looking back down at his laptop once more. Thomas watched Alex switch back into Work Mode™, admiring the view for a split moment before opening his book. Then, the couple settled into a comfortable silence, the only sound filling the space coming from Alex’s keyboard. 

Some time passed on and a thousand words later Alex worried his lower lip between his teeth, rescanning his paragraphs. In the back of his mind he was aware of the dip in the other end of the couch, indicating Thomas had left, but he blinked and the thought vanished. A moment later however, it was forced back to the forefront of his brain when a hand brushed his hair over his shoulder and a pair of lips descended on his neck. 

Alex didn’t look away from his computer screen, but his head titled unconsciously ever so slightly to the left, giving his boyfriend more access. Thomas’ lips parted against his skin, and hot breath ghosted over him, giving him goosebumps for a brief moment. Alex hummed under the light treatment but continued his work without much interruption. It was when Thomas’ teeth scraped lightly against the juncture of his neck that Alex finally let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Mmm,” Thomas responded, nosing along the line of Alex’s neck until he reached the top where he nipped lightly again. 

Another soft sound of encouragement slipped out of Alex’s mouth, and he felt Thomas’ smirk press into his skin. Thomas fingers weaved their way into Alex’s locks and he tugged sharply, exposing more of Alex’s neck to his wandering mouth. Alex moaned deep, laptop slipping forward out of his lap. 

Thomas’ free hand slid over Alex’s shoulder, and down along his chest, moving further until he was stroking across the front of Alex’s sweats. Alex let out a low moan, leaning further back into Thomas’ chest as the man continued to pet his groin. His strokes got faster and harder until Alex was riding on the edge. Not wanting to make a mess of himself in his pants, Alex reached down and caught Thomas’ hand with his own. He laced their fingers together, and again he felt Thomas smile against his neck. The taller man nuzzled Alex’s neck with his nose, and Alex whined. 

Using the hand still tangled in Alex’s hair, Thomas pulled Alex’s mouth to his, both men sighing into the familiar action. Despite how close Alex was to orgasm just moments ago, the kiss lacked that desperate spark, their movements remaining slow and filthy. 

They broke apart with a wet sound, and Thomas pressed a messy, open mouthed kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

“You’re so easy, darlin,” Thomas drawled as he trailed his lips along Alex’s skin. 

Alex rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s smugness, but his irritation didn’t last long when Thomas squeezed their joined fingers. Then, he focused on a particular area on Alex’s neck again, forcibly sucking more whimpers from the smaller man. 

Unable to prevent himself, Alex bucked up, jostling Thomas away from his position. Laughter slipped out from between his lips at Alex’s urgency. 

“Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish, dear,” Alex growled, before pressing their mouths together again. 

This kiss was full of bite, and fire as Alex took charge. He pulled and took what he wanted, and Thomas was helpless other than to moan and give as much as he could. Alex bit harshly on Thomas’ lower lip, ripping a low groan from the taller man. 

Thomas pulled back and when they finally made eye contact, his gaze was dark. “Oh believe me,” voice gravelly and breathless, “I intend.” 

And before Alex knew it he was removing himself from Alex’s back and sinking to his knees, hands going for the waistband of Alex’s sweats. Alex’s head dropped back between his shoulder blades and he moaned. 

*** * * * * ***

A loud crashing noise woke Alexander from some much needed sleep. Jolting up in bed, he stared ahead in the darkness, eyes wide as he blinked sleep away. He looked around the bedroom, wondering briefly what had woken him before shaking his head and sinking further back into the covers. Just as he had closed his eyes, another loud noise ruptured the serenity that had settled during the night, this time waking Thomas as well. 

“Im up, im up,” Thomas mumbled sleepily. He had shot up in bed at the noise and was now rubbing his eye. 

More noise filtered into the room, and Alex directed his glare toward the window which seemed to be the culprit. He grumbled to himself, and jumped out of bed, stomping off to throw the curtain open, ready to give whichever dumbass thought it was fine to be clowning around at fuck ass o’clock at night a piece of his mind. However, what he saw when he drew back the curtain was not what he had expected and he stopped short, confusion furrowing his brow. 

“What the _fuck._ ” 

Thomas sighed from the bed, the noise heavy with annoyance, but Alex ignored him, too busy watching what was happening on the street below. There was a large truck, that was unmistakably a moving van, sitting on the street outside of their condo, along with smaller more sporty, more flashy car, the type of car that you knew only came from Europe and middle aged men drove. Great their new neighbour was old _and_ weird. 

“What is it, Alexander?” Came Thomas’ muffled voice from the bed. 

Alex resisted the urge to feel his own irritation at Thomas’ tone, instead keeping the focus on the shit show happening next door. 

“Who the fuck moves in at three in the morning?” Alex sputtered. 

A resigned sigh made it to Alex’s ears and Alex bristled. 

“What are you blabbering about? No one moves in at three in the morning?” Thomas then groaned. “Fuck, it’s three in the morning.” 

“Yeah, no one _normal_ , but alas here we are apparently getting the weirdest fucking neighbours in town,” Alex shot back, still looking outside. “They’re somehow weirder than you.” 

“Fuck off,” Thomas’ mumbled. “And just come back to bed, I’m cold and you’re irritating.” Thomas sounded exhausted and Alex would have almost felt bad for him if he wasn’t so offended. 

“I can’t believe you don’t believe me,” Alex shook his head. “Well, then come see for yourself.” 

He heard Thomas sigh, and there was some rustling until Alex heard the floorboards creak under Thomas’ weight. Alex looked over and watched his boyfriend stumble, rubbing sleep from his eye. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the momentary expression of panic that flashed across Thomas’ face before he steadied himself and looked back out the window. Eventually, his boyfriend managed to shuffle his way across the room without killing himself in his sleep addled state and came to a stop beside him. 

Before either of them could say anything again, another loud noise wafted into the room. Alex blinked once, twice, before squinting out the window at the new vehicles below. He noted that the front door of the next door condo was open. 

“Do you see this? Un-fucking-believable,” Alex sputtered. 

“What the fuck,” was Thomas’ answer. 

And Low and behold, when Thomas finally looked out the window the flashy car and moving van were still right where Alex had spotted them five minutes ago. 

The couple watched with peaked interest as another noise emitted from the large truck. Someone was inside it. They rummaged around for a little longer and then the noise abruptly stopped. And that was it. No one came out of the truck for the five minutes they watched after. 

“Okay, that was weird,” Alex finally broke the silence. 

Thomas didn’t say anything, but his presence was still heavy at his side as they continued to gaze out the window. And then Thomas yawned. 

“I’m going back to bed,” Thomas announced and moved away from the window. 

But Alex didn’t follow, only continued to look out the window. It was eerily quiet now, and Alex felt an unsettling chill wash over him. He shivered. 

“What if they’re witness protection. Or running from the government. Oh- Oh- they could be spies deep undercover; that’s why we didn’t see anything, they’re so stealthy,” Alex spoke quicker as he continued on, excitement filling his words. 

“Sure, Alexander,” he could hear the smile in Thomas’ voice as his boyfriend settled back into bed. 

“Maybe they’re not human,” Alex joked but the moment he said the words he almost regretted them. They didn’t sit right and he suddenly felt a little nauseous. He was just about to move away from the window when something caught his eye, only a blur of movement but Alex swore it was shaped like a person. 

He squinted back out the window, but no one was there. 

“Alex please can we wait until the morning to speculate what species the new neighbours are?” 

However, Alex _did_ notice that the front door to the condo was now closed. When had that happened? 

“Hamilton!” 

Thomas’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he whipped around to look at his boyfriend with an expression akin to a child getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Thomas reached forward and pulled down the comforter at his side of the bed before patting the mattress. 

Alex opened his mouth to say something but instead all that came out was a yawn. Thomas smirked. 

“Come on babe, time for sleep.” 

“You know,” Alex started as he made his way back toward their bed, a smile in his voice. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you were trying to seduce me Mr. Jefferson.” 

“As much as I know you love my ass Hamilton, I don’t think it’s sexy to fall asleep in the middle of sex,” Thomas retorted as Alex slipped back under the sheets. 

Thomas immediately curled an arm around Alex’s middle, tugging him as close as he could and nestled his face into the crook of Alex’s neck. He placed a couple of kisses along the skin, Alex sighing and relaxing further into the sheets. But no matter how good it felt, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from moving back to the neighbours... 

“Ugh, please I can feel the gears in your head from here,” Thomas groaned and Alex had to snort. 

He pressed a kiss of his own to Thomas’ hairline and murmured, “go back to bed,” against his head. 

“‘M tryin,” Thomas grumbled against his shoulder. 

Alex stroked his lover’s back until he felt him sink further into the bed and his breath even out, signifying his now unconscious state. It took Alex a couple of more minutes of lying in the darkness to fall asleep, and when he did it was with his thoughts still drifting towards the condo next door.


	2. Unsettling Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im reviving this story. i guess you could say it's _undead_
> 
> im hilarious

Over the next couple of days Alex found his curiosity constantly floating back to the condo next door and the mysterious couple that had moved in.

At first, he had only caught glances of them; moving by a window, just getting home or leaving the house, but that was just it; they were always only ever glances. He could never really seem to get a lock on either one of them for longer than a few seconds, just always missing them. 

In all honesty, it was driving Alex to the brink. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly about the new neighbours that interested him so much, couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew in his bones something about them was off. Everything about them was just so… odd. 

It was a few days after the couple had moved in that Alex would finally get a clear look at one of them. 

Alex woke to the sound of the shower filling the condo and sleep crusting his eyes. He groaned and rubbed them as he pushed himself up on his elbows in the middle of the bed, apparently having taken over the entire space in Thomas’ assumed brief absence. 

He groaned and rolled his neck, trying to get the stiffness out of his muscles. As he tried to get the kinks out, he glanced over at the clock. It was well passed 8 am, and while usually the thought would freak Alex out, he was on what was ‘not a forced vacation’ - it totally was a forced vacation. So, he was trying to relax, for himself - and for his friends. 

While Alex’s mind was still waking up, Thomas emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out of the doorframe and curling around his figure. Alex swallowed thickly when he took in his boyfriend, towel slung low on his hips, water droplets still rolling down his neck, over his chest. God, it was like he hadn’t even bothered to dry himself off. By now Thomas had noticed he was awake, and his ogling, so when Alex finally looked back up at his face a smug smirk was what he was met with. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You know you’re supposed to _use_ the towel before you wear it.” 

“Really Darlin’? Here, lemme just do that then.” 

He then proceeded to pull the towel from his waist, and Alex set his jaw, refusing to give in. Thomas dragged the towel over his chest as he stalked towards him, dropping it when he reached the bed. He watched Alex for a moment, and, always one for actions over words, leaned down and pulled Alex in for a kiss. 

Alex hummed in approval against his lips, angling his head for better access as Thomas continued to lean into him. Their lips moved in tandem, unhurried, with the practiced ease of a long-lasting relationship. Eventually they broke apart though they did not go far, resting their foreheads together in a brief moment of solace. 

“Mmm, maybe I should stay home today,” Thomas murmured, pressing another kiss to Alex’s lips. “We could spend all day in bed…” 

 Alex hummed back in consideration, leaning further into his boyfriend’s embrace, unable to help himself as if a magnet was pulling him. It was one of Alex’s favourite places, to be in Thomas’ arms. Before they had gotten together, back when all they did was glare, snarl, and yell at one another, Alex still had always wondered about Thomas’ arms - how they would feel wrapped around him, how they would flexing holding him against a wall… 

A groan spilled out of Alex’s lips and he shifted even closer letting his lips trail along his boyfriend’s exposed collar. 

“Yeah, you should definitely stay home.” 

Alex sucked a mark into Thomas’ smooth skin, preening when he dragged out a low moan from the other man. Thomas’ hands tightened where he held Alex and Alex could feel him losing control. A few more love bites would do the trick… 

Before Alex could get to work, Thomas pulled back, pupils wider, breathing deeper. Alex couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, particularly the new mark blossoming in a place that would be hard to cover up. He reached up and stroked the sensitive skin with his fingers and Thomas shivered. 

“Darlin’…” Thomas trailed off, eyes fluttering for a moment. 

“Mmm, yes?” 

Eyeing more of Thomas’ delectable skin, Alex was about to lean forward and claim more when Thomas’ hold became firm, stopping him in his tracks. Thomas shook his head and Alex pouted when he stepped back. 

“What happened to staying home.” 

Alex watched mournfully as Thomas began to get dressed, sighing as he covered up more and more of that glorious body. Honestly, it was a crime. 

“I wish. God do I wish,” Thomas looked over, gaze heated as he took in Alex, sprawled back on their bed. He came over as he finished his tie, and cupping Alex’s cheek, leaned down to meet him half way. 

Someone sighed when their lips met, and someone gasped when their lips parted. 

“Mmm, I’ll try to come home early, yeah?” 

And then Thomas was pulling away again and Alex flopped back, pouting again. “I can’t believe you’re ditching me again. I’m in prison.” 

Thomas snorted and finished gathering his things. “A little dramatic babe. Most people would kill for time off.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not most people and you know that.” 

Leaning against the door frame, Thomas smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. “No, you’re not. I don’t love most people.” 

Alex sat up and smiled at Thomas. “Well I hope not.” 

They smiled at each other, a comfortable warmth settling between them, before Thomas pushed off the door frame and made his way back over to Alex. He placed one last heated kiss on his lips, one that made Alex feel light headed and punch drunk after, pulling away with a groan. 

“Okay now I really gotta go. Stop bein’ so damn cute.” 

“I can’t help it, it’s my natural state.” 

“Mmmm,” Thomas brushed their lips together. “Don’t I know it.” 

And with that Thomas was on his way out of the room. “See you later darlin’; try not to get into too much trouble while I’m out.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex waved him off and sunk back into the covers once Thomas’ back disappeared. 

He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. The house was quiet, and Alex was already beginning to feel an itch. Now what? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Frustrated, Alex looked up from his desk, glaring at birds out the window. After a couple of minutes pretending he was going to relax, Alex had dragged himself over to his desk to open his laptop, figuring he might as well get some work done while he could. Screw forcing him on vacation; he’d show everyone. However, despite his want to do work, his mind apparently had other ideas, completely unable to concentrate. 

Alex drummed his fingers on the desk, huffing as he rested his chin in his hand and scanned the landscape with eyes. It was still fairly early, the city waking up and going to work as the sun settled in the sky. There was a new crisp breeze in the air that came with Fall, and Alexander shivered inside his house, pulling his cardigan - _Thomas’_ cardigan but eh, same thing - around him further. 

His brows were drawn together in confusion, however, when he saw someone emerge from the neighbouring house. Shit, this must be one of the new neighbours. It took Alex approximately four seconds to realize his neighbour was almost completely naked, save a pair of black boxers. 

Jeez, the man must be freezing. 

Despite the chill, as Alex curiously watched as the man stretched in the morning sunlight, and sauntered down the steps of his condo, a coffee cup in hand he only grew more confused. The man hadn’t even shivered yet or taken note of the weather, acting like it was a beautiful summer morning. 

The chirping of birds floated in through the crack in the window as Alex watched said neighbour finally turn and _holy shit_. Apparently Aphrodite must have moved in next door for certainly this man was her partner, Adonis. 

Saying the man was fit was an understatement. Alex felt his jaw drop at the sight and he swallowed thickly. What is it with everyone around him being so god damn attractive? 

As far as Alex could tell, the man’s skin was flawless, his muscles defined like marble. Not to mention even his face was incredibly handsome. Without realizing it, Alex was drawn forward slightly in his seat, unable to take his attention away from the stranger. There was just something so… captivating about him. His smooth lines, soft, plump lips that could probably take Alex apart… 

Suddenly the man turned away again and Alex snapped out of it, falling back in his chair, a moan dying on his lips. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, reminding himself of his boyfriend, his very capable boyfriend, and his passionate love for him. What the fuck was he doing, fantasizing about another man? 

_Get a hold of yourself Alex._

By the time Alex had gotten himself under control and opened his eyes again, the strange beautiful man was gone and the room felt a bit warmer than it had before. Alex let out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding and cracked open the window a little more, hoping for some of that cool Autumn breeze. 

The thoughts drifted back to his mind, the ones that just seemed to consume him like fire and flame, and Alex felt a flash of warmth through his body again. However, it was just as quickly doused with a wave of guilt and he shook his head, willing the thoughts to be banished forever. 

He wasn’t sure where those thoughts had came from, but they made him uneasy, feeling like they were hand crafted and placed in his mind without his permission. Almost like he had no control over what he was going to do next, like something was _compelling_ him. 

Alex swallowed, and with one last look at the neighbouring condo, closed the curtains and got back to work. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later that evening when Thomas returned home from work, Alex was still unable to fully keep his mind from drifting back to the man next door despite his numerous attempts. The sighting hadn’t quelled Alex’s curiosity, but only managed to deepen it. What the fuck had happened earlier? 

When familiar arms encircled Alex’s waist and a smile was pressed into his neck, Alex couldn’t stop the twinge of guilt and he immediately shoved the stranger from his thoughts. Or well, he tried to. 

Thomas sighed into his neck, lips brushing Alex’s skin gently. “Love? Your mind is elsewhere…” He mused, lips trailing up Alex’s neck. 

Alex sighed, and leaned further into his boyfriend. “Mmm?” 

“What could you possibly thinking about right now other than me,” Thomas said, his voice deep and husky as he nipped at Alex’s skin. 

Alex only hummed again in response, causing Thomas to pull back with a slight frown. “Darlin?” 

“I’m just thinking about our neighbour,” Alex admitted, slightly guilty. 

Thomas pulled away from his boyfriend completely, nose scrunched up unattractively. “Say what?” 

Alex turned to face Thomas properly, his expression fierce. “This morning right, this gorgeous dude walked outside in his boxers and didn’t even flinch at the cold. Seriously, not a muscle moved. I’m telling you-” 

Thomas pursed his lips and cocked a brow. “Hold on. You’re thinking about another man, a _gorgeous_ other man in only his boxers might I add, while I’m kissin’ your neck.” 

Alex flapped a hand and shook his head. “Listen, Thomas, this is important no need for your jealous tendencies right now.“ 

“My god,” Thomas threw his hands up and walked away towards the kitchen. 

Alex huffed and trailed behind him. “You aren’t listening to me! God can you just for one second-“ 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Thomas interrupted, reaching for a wine glass out of the cupboard. 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean,” Alex stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Thomas poured himself some wine before turning to face Alex. “What doesn’t it mean dear. You’ve been talking about this all week, it’s always the neighbours this, the neighbours that. I feel like I haven’t spent time with you at all recently. And ‘jealous tendencies’? Don’t pull that shit with me.” 

Alex softened a bit at this while Thomas took a long gulp of his wine. 

“I’m sorry. I haven’t- It wasn’t my intention to- I shouldn’t have said that.“ Alex sighed and fidgeted. “It’s just… aren’t you a little bit curious about them?” 

Thomas placed his glass - his already almost empty glass - down on the counter and leaned against it. “I don’t know, not really? They’re just neighbours. It’s not like they’re obnoxious or anything so I don’t really care to be honest.” 

“Exactly,” Alex took a step forward. “Don’t you think it’s just a little odd we haven’t heard or seen them at all since they moved in. Like, at all besides today.” 

“Well I mean, it’s a little weird…” Thomas pursed his lips. 

Alex nodded, feeling giddy that Thomas appeared to be considering it for once. “And this morning, I’m telling you, this guy didn’t even know the temperature. Also, who looks like that, I’m _just_ saying, purely objectively.” 

Thomas smirked and flexed his bicep dramatically. “I’m not saying me but…” 

All Alex could do in response was snort. Thomas smiled back at him and after looking at each other for a moment they came together. Alex easily moved into Thomas’ embrace and settled against him for a soft kiss. 

“Seriously, I don’t think it’s such a big deal,” Thomas concluded when they broke apart. Then, he pulled back and gave Alex a look. “Just, please just don’t piss off the neighbours. I don’t want to have to deal with a law suit for stalking on our hands.” 

Alex swatted at Thomas’ chest. “Please I have better sneaking skills than that. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to take pictures or I don’t know plant a rat in their house or anything…” 

“Alexander.” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Now about that promise of something more this morning…” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Fortunately, Alex didn’t have to wait much longer until he finally got a glimpse of the couple together. Unfortunately, it was a little more than he bargained for. 

It was a few days later when Friday hit. Under the guise of doing work, Thomas had left Alex to his own devices in the bedroom while he capitalized off of the free TV in the living room during a afternoon off. However, instead of getting much work done, Alex had been marginally distracted by the movement coming from the condo next door. 

His heart raced at the first spotting, and it was all down hill from there. Trying to be subtle, he didn’t move directly over to the window, but the curtain was a little bit too thick to be able to see more than shapes properly from such a far distance. 

After a couple of minutes, Alex peaked through the curtains. The man Alex had seen before wasn’t in sight, but the other was. Alex had caught a few glimpses of them in the past, but hardly anything more than a blink of the eye. 

The man’s counter part sat in a chair at a small table that was visible within Alex’s line of sight. They were angled away, making it hard for Alex to see much of their face, and they were seemingly deeply immersed in the book they were reading. 

Alex tried to take in as much as he could about them; their hair that was tightly pulled back into a bun, the way they seemed so elegantly perched on the chair, their perfectly kept beard. Soon, the other man, the one Alex remembered stepped into view and much to Alex’s surprise, looked directly over at him. 

Heart racing, Alex dropped the curtain, cursing at how much movement it made. If some how the man had not seen him, which Alex was sure he did, the movement of the curtain was sure to have given him away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself after getting caught. This was the first time Alex was ever caught, at least directly. 

However, despite getting caught, adrenaline coursed through his system. This was the most he had seen of the couple since they had moved in, and he couldn’t lose the opportunity that had been granted to him. They probably weren’t even looking at him anymore and he could definitely chance another peak. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“He’s watching us again.” 

Lafayette didn’t even look up from their book. All they offered was a distracted “hmm?” and slight tilt of the chin in Hercules direction as way of response. 

“Seriously, doesn’t he have anything better to do?” Hercules grumbled, opening the fridge only to step back and inspect its contents. 

There was a beat of silence before Lafayette’s voice lazily broke the silence again. “I am sorry, who are we talking about?” They finally dragged their eyes away from their book to settle their gaze on Hercules. 

Hercules huffed, reached into the fridge and retrieved a bottle before throwing the door of the fridge close with probably a little more force than necessary. Lafayette raised a brow at him from where they were sprawled elegantly at the kitchen table, but Hercules just shook his head. 

“You know, creepy neighbour. I mean, sure it’s not the first time we’ve had attention and it sure as hell won’t be the last but come on the guy is a little overkill,” Hercules ranted as he twisted the cap off his bottle. When he finished his mini rant, he took a long swing of his drink before pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Lafayette’s upper lip curled in disdain and Hercules shrugged. With a sigh, Lafayette pulled their feet off of the table and sat up in their chair. They placed their book mark in between the pages of their book and set it down. Then, they laced their fingers together, placed their elbows on the table and rested their chin atop their hands. 

They looked at Hercules expectantly, their expression falsely sweet. “Well, what would you like me to do about it cheri?” 

Hercules pursed his lips, not appreciating Lafayette’s sass as their expression remained stoic. Neither party spoke for a beat, until Lafayette’s lips curved up into a smirk. They leaned back in their chair again, a sparkle of mischief in their eye. Their fingers drummed staccato against the cover of their book. 

“You know I cannot help how I look-” Hercules snorted, “I did not know you were such the jealous type.” 

At that, Hercules scoffed and raised a brow of his own. “Oh please, that’s crap and we all know it. You work every moment of the day _and_ night to raise my blood pressure.” 

Lafayette outright grinned, teeth flashing bright and pristine. Then, they raised a hand and with a single finger beckoned Hercules closer. Hercules took another swing from his bottle before placing it down on the countertop and making his way towards them. 

They watched him stalk closer, sitting up in their chair again with a sparkle in their eye. When he reached them, he stopped in front of the chair, and they tilted their head back to look up at him through their long lashes. Hercules didn’t give them another chance to speak, cupping the back of their neck, feeding his fingers into the curls there, and curling over to capture their lips against his own. 

Lafayette sighed happily against his mouth but when they ran their tongue along his lips and tasted that sweet nectar that coated them, they groaned, lips parting eagerly against Hercules. Always one to seize an opportunity, Hercules used the moment to turn the kiss filthy, pressing firmer against Lafayette’s mouth and stroking his tongue along side their own. He used his leverage to tilt their head further back, giving himself more access and control over the kiss. 

He allowed himself a few more moments of the pleasure that could only come from having Lafayette’s lips against his own before he tugged harshly at their roots, extracting a low gravelling moan from their throat. With pleasure surging through their body, they exposed their neck more and Hercules licked his lips at the invitation before exploring the familiar column of skin. 

A symphony of gasps and moans sluggishly emitted from the person beneath him and when Hercules nipped at the juncture of their neck, one of Lafayette’s hands flew up to grasp firmly at the back of Hercules neck, anchoring him to them. Complying, Hercules sealed his lips around the tickled area. 

“The- mmmm. The man. Is he- ha- is he still watching?” they breathed directly into his ear. As soon as Lafayette was able to get all their words out they turned and bit Hercules’ ear lobe. 

Hercules dragged his eyes open, but didn’t stop his ministrations against their neck. His gaze snapped back up to the window and as soon as he glanced up he saw the curtain move. A shiver ran down his spine and he groaned into their skin. Without pausing, Hercules continued to take apart Lafayette as he responded, “yeah.” 

Lafayette out right moaned at the sound of his voice and bucked up toward Hercules. His hands tightened where he held them. They pulled back to look Hercules in the eye and with a sparkle of mischief they said, “well then, let us give him a show.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It took a couple of minutes, but after he managed to calm his racing heart, Alex decided to peak out one last time. However, as soon as he split the curtain he dropped it again, a yelp slipping out of his lips. 

It only took a few seconds before footsteps hurriedly made their way to the room and Thomas was jogging in, face filled with concern. 

“Alex? Darlin’ are you okay?” 

 When Thomas saw him, he approached Alex quickly, hands stroking his sides as if to sooth him. Once again, Alex’s heart was hammering in his chest, but he made sure to nod, hoping to reassure his boyfriend. 

“What’re you doing by the window?” Thomas looked puzzled for a moment before a frown was set over his features. “Were you watching them again? God dammit Alexander.” 

And before Alex could really stop him, Thomas was parting the curtains himself. Alex only managed to get out a strangled “don’t” before Thomas was cursing and jumping away from the curtain. 

He blinked a couple of times before looking back at Alex. “Well at least we know the neighbours are friendly,” he managed. 

“Still not weird, huh?” 

“It’s not that weird, maybe they’re just in love,” despite his words, Thomas no longer seemed convinced completely himself. 

Alex raised a brow. “We’re in love and yet we’re not banging up against the window.” 

A smirk twitched at the corner of Thomas’ mouth. “We could be.” 

“I’m not… Not right now,” Alex quickly amended, storing the mental image that thought brought up for later. “No but, the guy caught me looking-“ 

Thomas threw his hands up. “Alex what did I tell you.” 

“-I know, I know, but just listen. He saw me, he looked _right at me_ and then next thing I know they’re fucking like bunnies against the window when I look back.” 

Thomas seemed to deliberate for a moment, looking back towards the neighbouring condo through the curtain, before finally responding. “They’re probably just kinky or something. Seriously Alex, just drop it. There’s nothing wrong with the neighbours.” 

While Thomas begins to walk away from the window, Alex looks back, lip between his teeth. He’s pretty sure Thomas is right, it’s only logical. But he can’t help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to not drop it. The uneasy feeling hadn’t left his stomach since earlier that week, though Alex desperately tried to will it away. 

“Okay Alex, you can continue staring out the window all day and indulge in your apparently new voyeurism kink, or you can come over here and I can suck your brain out through your dick. You’re choice.” 

Alex blinked, processed the new information, before looking over at his boyfriend, who was now significantly less clothed and reclined back on their bed. When Alex looked over, Thomas had the audacity to quirk a brow at him; a challenge. 

Licking his lips, Alex shucked his shirt over his head as he made his way over to his boyfriend. “I’m all yours baby.” Figuring out the neighbours could definitely wait. 

Thomas grinned, cat-like, “perfect.”


End file.
